


A stark betrayal

by Sadfangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, anti-laurel Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadfangirl/pseuds/Sadfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is very anti Laurel Lance - if you like the character please don't read this. No, really, do not read this.</p><p>What if outside forces, someone they thought was a friend, was instrumental in trying to destroy Oliver and Felicity's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A stark betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Arrow, I just borrow their characters for my writing experiments.
> 
> If you like this, let me know. Comments and kudos feed my muse.

When Laurel Lance was 11, she decided that she was going to be Mrs Oliver Queen. She’d made the decision at his birthday party when she’d first met Moria Queen. Moria was everything Laurel wanted to be, perfectly put together, poised and with the biggest diamond ring on her finger that Laurel had ever seen. She wanted that life. Not the life of her parents, who argued about money and didn’t buy her all the pretty things she wanted. No she was going to be a Queen, in every sense of the word.

She was glad that her mother taught at the prestigious prep school that Oliver and his peers attended, because there was no way her parents could afford to sent her there otherwise. And sometimes her mother would whisper to her to be sure to make the right friends, the right connections, so that she’d get on in life.

So Laurel Lance honed herself. Made sure she would be the perfect wife for him. She knew Oliver liked her, so she held herself back from him, made herself unavailable until he wanted her above all others. 

Laurel Lance was going to have the perfect life and no-one was going to get in her way. She was the prom queen, class president, the most popular girl in school. So it was time that this nonsense stopped. Him and the little blond were through. It was time Ollie came back to her. Black Canary and Green Arrow, fighting crime together. True partners, in every way. They would be legends.

She’d forgive him for leaving her twice. Once with her sister and once after Tommy died. She’d forgive him for his sowing his wild oats when he was younger. Soon everyone would see that Ollie belonged to her. She didn’t count him going away with Her, but he had to get the infatuation with the nerd out of his system. 

She tried not to think about their home in Ivy Town. Persuading Thea to go and get them was easy. But when she saw their home, and it was a home, it cut her to the bone. It was a place created for a life together, something she wanted so badly but had never got close to. So she put it to the back of her mind, it wasn’t real, just a passing fancy. 

So Laurel waited. She made sure that she became a friend to both of them. So that when Ollie mucked up she could whisper in Her ear that he’d never change and she had to leave. It had been so easy…

____

Oliver was nervous. This would be the first time in months that Felicity and him would spend time together alone. They’d been seeing the counsellor from ARGUS that Lyla had offered for a few weeks now and were making good progress.

Tonight was homework, go out on an actual date. Try and be normal.

They hadn’t told anyone that they were working to repair their relationship, and Felicity still hadn’t rejoined the team. But they were talking daily and the love they had for each other was still there. 

So he waited in the bunker. Felicity was going to meet him there. She had some new tech she wanted to drop off, and then they’d go and try and have an actual date.

___

Laurel was excited. Over the last few weeks she’d watched Oliver come out of his depression and he was actually smiling again. It looked like he’d turned the corner and was actually coming to his senses over the little nerd. 

It was time for her to make her move.

When he’d told the team to take the night off she’d started planning. She went home and put on her sexiest outfit and was now heading down to the bunker to invite him out for dinner. Or maybe back to her place for some other “activities”. 

___

Laurel walked into the bunker. She saw Oliver sitting in Her chair. Why couldn’t he just let it go, Felicity wasn’t coming back, she’d made sure of that.

She smiled her sweetest smile to him when he looked up. He looked disappointed. 

Was he expecting someone else?

But Laurel wasn’t to be put off. She’d worked long and hard for this moment, it was finally her time.

“I didn’t expect to see you here tonight” Oliver said without any emotion in his voice as he looked back to something on his screen.

“I thought” Laurel stuttered slightly “that as you gave us all the night off, you might want to do something.” She smiled brightly at him, feeling less nervous.

Oliver looked up, surprised and a little perplexed. His mind was on his planned evening, not on this conversation.

“Sorry, I’m busy.” Oliver answered abruptly.

“Oh come on Oliver” she cajoled as she walked towards him,“It would be nice to go out, get away from this, have a nice time.”

‘That’s the plan” he murmured, almost to himself as he looked back at the screen. He saw the garage door open and watched Felicity’s car drive in.

Laurel hadn’t noticed the garage door opening, she was too focused on Oliver, but did see right away him start to smile. This emboldened her, maybe he was finally warming up to the idea of spending time alone with her. She got close to him and put her hand on his shoulder. 

He flinched slightly, and stood up quickly. He looked at Laurel properly, for the first time that night, and knew quickly something was not right.

Her outfit was just wrong, she was wearing a short skirt and a low cut top. This was not the type of clothes that Laurel wore, even when she was younger. And her eyes, there was something in her eyes that he’d only glimpsed once before. He remembered that look, just after Tommy died, he’d gone over to her place, and she’d suddenly started to talk about them having a future together. It had scared him all the way back to the Island where he planned to stay for good, until Diggle and Felicity came to get him.

He could hear Felicity’s heels clacking on the floor as she made her way to where he was and he suddenly got a very bad feeling.

“What the fuck” Laurel shouted as she turned and saw Felicity, “what the fuck is she doing here?” She almost spat out the word ‘she’, there was genuine rage on her face. “She’s gone, make her go away, we don’t want her here anymore”.

Oliver was not expecting what happened next.

Laurel launched herself towards Felicity, running towards her. Laurel was screaming, calling Felicity every name she could think of. It took Oliver a few seconds to comprehend what was going on and take off after her.

Those few seconds were all Laurel needed. She attacked Felicity punching and kicking at her. Like Oliver, Felicity was shocked at the unprovoked attack but it only took her a few moments to react. Laurel might be the Black Canary and used to fighting bad guys, but Felicity had been trained to defend herself by both John and Oliver so she knew how to deflect blows. This gave Oliver the time he needed to get to the two women and pull Laurel off of Felicity before Felicity got badly hurt.

 

Oliver was furious. Once he’d restrained Laurel, tying her arms to a chair, and checked that Felicity was OK, it was time to find out what was causing Laurel’s behaviour.

Maybe there was something wrong, she could have been drugged or it was a metahuman who just looked like Laurel, but Oliver could see that this was 100% Laurel Lance.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Oliver asked. He was trying to keep calm. If he lost it, Felicity, who was deadly pale and shaking, would loose it too. He’d just watched someone he thought was a friend, his team mate, someone he trusted, attack the women he loved.

“Tonight was supposed to be the night” Laurel hissed. “You and I would go out, we’d reconnect, and it would be as it always should be. You and me, Ollie and Laurel, forever.”

“But she has to go, Ollie” Laurel continued, switching to an almost childlike voice. “She can’t come around anymore. I don’t want any of your side pieces in our life. It’s time that sort of behaviour stopped. It’s time you came back to me.”

Oliver could not believe what he was hearing. He looked at Felicity who was standing off to the side, trying to stay out of Laurel’s eye line so as not to provoke her further. Felicity’s face was one of shock. Laurel was suppose to be her friend, they’d shared secrets and hopes and fears. 

But things started to make sense to Oliver. How Laurel had behaved, especially after the break-up, offering to be there for Oliver, always encouraging him to move on. Touching him his cheek, rubbing his shoulder, offering what he now knew were not platonic hugs.

He genuinely thought that their relationship was the past, nothing more. It horrified him to think that everything Laurel had done was to get close to him again.

And turning to look at Felicity he could see she was having the same realisation. She was thinking of all the things Laurel had said to her, telling her that Oliver would never change, that he didn’t really know how to love and that she should move on. 

He turned back to Laurel. He felt nothing towards her now but hatred and contempt. After today he would make sure he would never see her again. 

 

Laurel put on her best happy face, but what she saw in Oliver’s eyes gave her pause. He looked as though he wanted to kill her. Actually cause her harm. That wasn’t right, Laurel thought. It was time, time for them to be together. Felicity should have been gone by now, but she was here, in the way of going to be back where she belonged, at Oliver’s side.

“Let me ask you” Oliver spat at her “Did you think I’m ever going to come back to you, especially now?”

“Yes Ollie, I did it all for you, for us. So you’d see that we’re meant to be together. I knew that as soon as Felicity left you, you’d see that I’m the one who’s always stood by you, been at your side.” She tried to lift her hand to touch him but he recoiled from the thought of her touch, it sickened him. 

“What are you talking about?” Oliver said a little calmer. He could see that she had lost her mind, or maybe this was the real Laurel coming out. His years of training and experience knew to let her talk.

“I knew that I just had to show you how fickle she is. This little nerd. I can’t believe you actually convinced yourself that you loved her. And convinced her too. She’s supposed to be so smart. But that can stop now. I’ve shown you that she’ll never stand by you when times get tough. You know me. I stayed, I stayed through the cheating and the lying and the thing with my sister. Because I knew, I knew that one day you’d see what was right in front of you.”

Laurel’s voice was getting higher and faster. She was almost speaking to herself now, not even seeing him anymore. 

“The only hard thing was getting Samantha to play ball. Getting rid of Sara was easy, just had to tell Merlyn were to find her. But Samantha, she nearly caved you know. When you begged to tell her. She felt sorry for you, said you were so genuine. But she owed me. I knew about that little bastard William, knew years ago. One of our so called friends told me you’d knocked her up. But even after you’d run off with my sister I can still forgive you, still love you. I made sure she kept quiet, after you died, didn’t tell Moria where she was. But I had to bring you back into her life, to end your latest dalliance, so I told her where you’d be. Told her what to do. And if she didn't I’d go to the press. What a story that would have been. Her life would have been destroyed. Not that it mattered, bitch deserved it for thinking she could take my man. She made sure you saw her and that bastard spawn of hers, and it all played out just as I knew it would. I know you Ollie, in your bones. I knew you’d hide this from her and that would tear you apart.  I just had to wait. But it was taking too long, so I made sure Merlyn found out.”

This shocked Oliver and Felicity. He couldn’t believe it. She’d almost got William killed.

Laurel had planned this, thought she could take advantage of the situation with William to drive a wedge between him and Felicity. And she thought it was a good thing.

“And it was so easy, easy to convince her, convince her to leave you. She thinks I’m her friend, she thinks she can trust me. The nerd thinks that I like her. I had to get close to her, to convince her to leave you when the time came. Whisper in her ear. Tell her you’ll never change, that you’ll always lie to her. Played on her insecurities, it wasn’t hard.”

Felicity walked to were Laurel sat and slapped her hard in the face. Oliver grabbed her before she could hit her former friend again and held her by the waist as she struggled.

“Bitch” Felicity screamed at Laurel “You complete bitch. How could you, how could you put an innocent child in Dhark’s crosshairs. And Sara, you said you told Merlyn how to find her. You murdered her.”

Felicity had never felt so angry in her life. This betrayal was absolute and soul crushing. She was just learning to trust again, and now this. A person she cared about had betrayed her in the worst possible way. She struggled as Oliver held on to her, she wanted to kill Laurel.

“Oh, don’t give me it, miss goody two shoes, always so perfect. Everyone loves Felicity, she’s so kind and gentle. You’re suppose to be so smart, but you couldn’t see that I was playing you and that Ollie would never love someone like you.” Laurel spat “But it had to be done, you stole my man so you had to be taken out of the picture. I’m the Black Canary, I’m a superhero and you are just a four-eyed geek who plays on the computers.”

Oliver whispered to Felicity, trying to calm her down. He had to keep his head because he knew that Felicity wanted to commit murder. He was trying to process everything that Laurel had said. It sounded so far fetched, but he knew that there had been no lies in her admissions. Felicity stopped struggling and then Oliver let go of her grip, but he kept his hand on her back, rubbing small circles to comfort her.

“You’re delusional” Oliver told Laurel “If you think, even before I knew what you’d done, that I’d ever come back to you.”

“You don’t mean that” Laurel countered sharply. “You can’t mean that. You love me, you have to love me.”

“He doesn’t love you” Felicity interrupted “How could he? You’re just a pathetic looser.”

Laurel struggled with her bindings to try to attack Felicity again, but her arms didn’t move.

Felicity continued “Love is about commitment and trust. And he never committed to you. He was never faithful to you, and you kept taking him back. Only a pathetic looser lets a man treat her like that”.

“He’ll do it to you” Laurel spat.

“No I won’t” Oliver replied. “Felicity is the last woman I will ever love. If I lost her today I know I’ll be faithful to our love to my dying day. She’s my always. Had been since the first time I saw her. I just fought it for a long time. I have never looked at another woman since the day I accepted that I loved her”.

“No” Laurel screamed “No, I’m not a looser, I’m not. I’m the love of your life Oliver Queen.”

 

But Oliver and Felicity weren’t listening anymore. They walked away from where she sat to the medical bay to get a sedative.

“What will we do with her?” asked Felicity. 

“We’ll turn her over to ARGUS. She’s far too dangerous let out.” Oliver replied. “Plus she’s admitted that she got Sara killed and William almost killed. She needs to pay for those crimes. She can go and share a prison with Slade Wilson and the others we’ve sent to Lian Yu.” Felicity nodded slowly in agreement.

Oliver walked back to Laurel and quickly injected her with a long acting sedative.

“Let’s get to work” Oliver told Felicity “Homework will be for another night. Sorry.”

“So am I.” Felicity replied “I was looking forward to our date.”

 ____

 It took most of the night to sort everything out. Felicity was glad of the cameras in the bunker, meaning she and Oliver didn’t have to keep repeating what happened to everyone. Felicity felt most for Quentin Lance, especially when he found out that one of his daughters had arranged for the other to be killed. Felicity had called Donna right away, telling her mother all she could - but Donna was more excited at the thought that her daughter was going to rekindle her relationship than how and where the evening events had gone down.

 

Soon after the team faked the Black Canary’s death, letting the citizens of Star City think that she’d died a hero. The people of the city needed that after everything they’d been through.

 

Quentin Lance told his friends and colleagues that Laurel had left town to go and find herself. 

 

Oliver and Felicity had to spend a lot more time in counselling before she’d agree to a date again. Laurel had almost destroyed her fragile trust in people and it took a long time to build it back up again. Only Oliver telling her that if she bailed now then Laurel would win emboldened Felicity to keep working on her issues.

 

For their next homework assignment date Oliver met Felicity at Big Belly Burger where they enjoyed a quiet meal and a lot of laughs.

 

Deep within the bowels of Lian Yu Slade Wilson and Laurel Lance discussed their hatred of Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen and began to hatch their revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> If you send me hate I will ignore and delete it, you were warned.


End file.
